prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Season 3
Season 3 takes place 5 months after the discovery that Mona Vanderwall is the elusive "A" that has been tormenting four teenage girls, Aria Montgomery, Spencer Hastings, Hanna Marin and Emily Fields. It will also address the issue of whether or not Garrett Reynolds actually killed or was involved in the murder of the girls' former best friend and queen bee, Alison DiLaurentis, and how Mona achieved her role as "A ." Storylines Spencer Hastings Spencer continues to figure out answers about Alison's death while her relationship with Toby deepens. She attempts to figure out answers about Alison's death while her relationship with Toby takes a number of hits and misses. Continued evidence and drama leads her to fight with her sister Melissa even more and a shocking secret about Melissa is revealed. Emily Fields After losing Maya and finding Alison's grave empty, Emily continues to struggle with her loss during her senior year. She is more motivated then ever to find answers about Alison's killer and still just barely hoping that Maya might still be alive. Emily is not miss perfect anymore (as seen in the first episode of the season) having spent her summer heavily partying and drinking. Emily has a job at Rear window brew and Emily finds some solace after meeting Maya's cousin Nathan in "Birds of a Feather," Emily will always love Maya no matter she's alive or dead? Hanna Marin Hanna is determined to find answers about Alison's death by visiting Mona Vanderwall at Radley Sanitarium. She continues to hold a relationship with Caleb while also overcoming Mona's betrayal. She is also growing closer to Wren who works where Mona is at. Near the end, Hanna talks to Mona at the Radley and she thinks she has a new-found friendship with Mona. But really, Mona may have a hallucination that has to do with seeing Alison. Aria Montgomery Aria's romance with Ezra continues to plague her relationship with her family especially her father. Like the rest of the four, Aria is just as determined to find more answers. But since the end of season two, Aria's parents have separated and her mother has moved out. Her mother, Ella, says that it wasn't Aria and Ezra's fault but more the fact that they'd married young and grown apart. Cast Main Cast *Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings (8/24) * Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery (8/24) * Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin (8/24) * Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields (8/24) * Sasha Pieterse as Alison DiLaurentis (2/24) Recurring/Guest Cast * Ian Harding as Ezra Fitz (3/24) * Keegan Allen as Toby Cavanaugh (2/24) * Tyler Blackburn as Caleb Rivers (4/24) * Janel Parrish as Mona Vanderwall (3/24) * Bianca Lawson as Maya St. Germain (3/24) * Holly Marie Combs as Ella Montgomery (4/24) * Laura Leighton as Ashley Marin (2/24) * Chad Lowe as Byron Montgomery (1/24) * Drew Van Acker as Jason DiLaurentis (2/24) * Lesley Fera as Veronica Hastings (4/24) * Yani Gellman as Garrett Reynolds (2/24) * Julian Morris as Wren Kingston (2/24) * Nia Peeples as Pam Fields (1/24) * Tammin Sursok as Jenna Marshall (2/24) * Brendan Robinson as Lucas Gottesman (2/24) * Amanda Schull as Meredith Sorenson (1/24) * Torrey DeVitto as Melissa Hastings (2/24) * Sterling Sulieman as Nathan St. Germain (1/24) * Bryce Johnson as Darren Wilden (1/24) * Lindsey Shaw as Paige McCullers (0/24) * Vanessa Ray as CeCe Drake (0/24) * Mary Page Keller as Dianne Fitzgerald (0/24) * Robbie Amell as Eric Kahn (0/24) * Gregg Sulkin as Wesley Fitz (0/24) Episodes Category:Season Category:Episodes Category:Season 3